A Legacy of the xfiles
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: Scully and Mulder's daughter Anna is threatened when she begins reading the old files. Who will she tell about the encounter? She keeps quiet until a friend is killed.
1. Chapter 1

Anna Scully Mulder gathered up her school supplies and headed for the door. She was a beautiful 15 year old, insistent like her father and skeptical at times like her mother. Dana and Fox have quit the X-files, but Anna is up to something. She has been going to the FBI building with permission from her arents to read the files, one at a time. She's been reading them and figuring them out, and her parents have no idea what thier 15 year old daughter is up to.

Anna leafed through the Tooms file, scanning the pages with great interest. She had just finished reading the E.B.E file and was hooked for the day. She wanted to bring them home to read and memorise the content, but then her prestegious parents would catch on to her secret about solving them. She had found a fresh nest just like the one in the Tooms case, and remembered what her parents had told her about the serial killer.

Her father had done something funny. The man who was the serial killer, Eugene Tooms, was a normal man outside around people, but he saw a woman one day after picking up a dead rat from the sides of the DC streets. He was getting back into his animal control truck when he saw her, and his eyes turned savage and yellow. He started toward her, and her outfit was the only thing that wasn't black and white. Suddenly a black suit blocked his view. He looked up and his eyes were normal again. It was Mulder!

Mulder spoke.

"Excuse me, but can you help me find my dog? He's a Norwegian Elkhound, and his name's Heinrik. AND I USE HIM TO HUNT MOOSE!

Anna laughed as she remembered the amphasis her father had put on the moose part. She had almost fallen over laughing. She looked at her cell phone. Uh oh. she was supposed to be home an hour ago. she called her mom and told her sorry and that she was on her way home.

"Anna, you were going shopping with Jannessa, remember? She's waiting for you at the mall. She said to tell you to meet her by Maurices, ok, honey?"

"Ok, mom. I'll be home in a few hours. See ya and love ya! bye!"

Anna hung up the phone and huffed. she felt someone put his or her arm around her neck. She saw a glint and assumed it was a knife. She was paralysed.

"Listen, you're a little thing without much power. Your dad almost got me killed, so don't try to keep on his legacy by solving these, ok? Do it and this here shank'll be in your chest. Got it, girl?!"

Anna swallowed hard and nodded. "Uh-huh!" she gasped rapidly with out thinking. The person let go and left. She sat in her chair, petrified. Should she tell her friend, Janessa? No, that would bring her into the trouble. Her mom, no. she was a mom. She wouldn't possibly understand. She had no idea that her mom had been a prisoner and had been in a coma or even threatened before. She couldn't tell her dad, because he'd get all mad and forbid her to go inside the FBI building again. She was already at a loss.

What will happen to Anna? Who will she tell? Gimme feedback and I might tell ya. Sorry, the folks over in flushed away are a little pushy, but the stories are awesome. So, reviews another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter, Anna was reading the old X-files when a person came and put an arm around her neck. He or she threatened Anna and she doesn't know who to tell. Who and will she tell?

Anna Mulder wan't herself at the mall with Janessa. She seemed frozen, like she was in a totally different world. Anna asked herself why she wanted to read the files. Nothing scared her more than encounters with someone she didn't know, was alone with, and most of all couldn't see. Maybe she could ask her big brother William. No, he wasn't anywhere near, anyway. She'd have to have an excuse to write, and being threatened wouldn't be good enough, and then her parents would have to read it. If they did, she was in big doodoo.

Janessa was getting suspicious. She asked Anna why she was acting so weird lately.

"Anna, normally you'd be bubbling over with stories from homeroom and sixth period, but you're acting strange anymore. Has something happened?" Janessa asked.

Anna's eyes grew wide. How'd she know? It seemed that Janessa knew what Anna didn't want anyone to know. _I really wish I could do that._ Anna thought.

Anna sighed and whispered into Janessa's ear, "Let's talk about this in the food court. It is very loud there, and noone would hear me say it even if they tried. Lets go."

The two friends walked to the food court and Anna was right. It was incredibly loud, and the two could discuss Anna's encounter without having any eavesdroppers. Even a good eavesdropper wouldn't find a way to sneak in and listen without leaning into Anna or Janessa's faces.

Anna was having second thoughts about telling Janessa about her encounter. She didn't want to bring her best friend into danger. Anna didn't even know if the person was telling her she was in danger. How was she supposed to get the point when she was scared out of her skin?

Janessa and Anna got a secluded table to talk about it. Anna took a deep breath. She was making up a faker story out of something that had happened to her before. Aha! A story popped into her head. She began to tell it, all the while trying to keep a solomn face.

"Well, I found out today that Matt cheated on me again. With Sasha. This is the second time this has happened, and I don't want to let him go, but at the same time, I want him outta my way. What do I do?" Anna cried, trying to put on the biggest sob story she could. She pieced together an answer as Janessa answered. As the girls talked, Anna didn't see a person watching her and Janessa.

2 HOURS LATER: ANNA'S AT HOME

Anna walked through the door with a few shopping bags and set them down inside her bedroom door. She slipped off her flats and put them in the little rack which hung in the corner. As she washed her makeup off, her cell phone rang. She normally answered it without looking to see who was calling, and answered with a happy, "Hello?" but her expression changed as she heard what the person on the other end of the line said. Anna sat down on her bed and grabbed the recorder she had. She held it up to the reciever and recorded all the person had to say. He or she hung up, and Anna shut off the recorder. The teenager hung her head as she listened to what was on the recorder.

_Thank God it's digital. If it were a tape fitted recorder I'd be dead. Not to mention grounded._

The message said:

"You know who I am. I'm the one who confronted you at the old office. I am someone you know. Maybe you don't remember me. But, lets get to the point. You try to trace this call and something's gonna be taken out of your life. Something big, like your brother, or a parent. Or, your boyfriend. You are probably wondering how I know you have a boyfriend. I was there when you were telling your friend the story. Your friend will get something bad soon. Like, oh, I don't know, maybe death? Maybe...anyway, you make the decision. Your boyfriend or your friend. You have a month to decide. I don't know, but if I can't resist, I may, just may, end up killing one of them. remember. I'm always listening. even when you're in a room with no doors or windows, I can hear you." Anna looked around fearfully. She should probably clean her room and wash her clothes. All of a sudden she wanted to move. If she had to move out at fifteen, she'd do it. Anything to get away from this threat.


End file.
